1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the cleaning of chimneys of all sizes. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for cleaning chimneys from the bottom up without the necessity of climbing to the top of the chimney.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chimney cleaning mechanisms have long been known in the art; however the prior art apparatus such as disclosed by Campbell et al in U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,090, issued Mar. 11, 1919 requires extensive mechanisms which are permanently built into the chimney. Naturally, existing chimneys cannot benefit from such a system. Other prior art references such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,166 issued to Prembro on May 17, 1932, also requires extensive apparatus mounted permanently on the chimney with the mounting requiring work on the chimney top. Such mechanisms are outside the ability of the layman in the art.
With the advent of energy shortages, many persons find the once decorative home fireplace becoming an alternate, regularly used heating source and as a result, more rigorous cleaning to avoid the danger of chimney fire and to maintain the efficiency of the system is required.
The standard roof-type cleaning method requires the homeowner to undertake dangerous climbing to accomplish his purpose. Heretofore, the art has not solved this problem.
More recent systems, such as the apparatus disclosed by Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,477, overcame the need for expensive fixed location equipment, only operable from the top of the chimney and still require roof-top or chimney-top operation. Further, the scrape-clean method can cause cracks or nicks in the flue liner of the chimney thereby causing a risk of fire.
An apparatus which is operable from the chimney bottom by a layman without the need for permanent installation of equipment is therefore needed to overcome the problem in the art.